Phillipa Matthias
| Assign = Chief Counselor, | Rank = commander | Insignia = Collar insignia. }} Phillipa Matthias was a certified counselor serving in Starfleet in the late 24th century and early 25th century. In 2376, Lieutenant Commander Matthias was assigned to starbase Deep Space 9 as the replacement for Ezri Dax. Matthias was from Alpha Centauri. ( }}; ) Personal life Phillipa was one eighth Vulcan in heritage. ( ) Matthias was married to Chon Sibias, a Bajoran and had a son, Arios, and a daughter, Mireh. ( ) Starfleet career Deep Space 9 In 2376, Matthias was counseling the Andorian Shathrissia zh'Cheen (or "Thriss"), who was suffering from depression due to the absence of her bond-mate Thirishar ch'Thane, although she was unable to prevent Thriss committing suicide. ( ) Matthias was later invited to Andor to attend Thriss' sending (or funeral). While on Andor, she purchased saf from an Andorian vendor which was later stolen used on Charivretha zh'Thane, and also helped Prynn Tenmei, when she accidental over dosed during her trip with Thirishar ch'Thane to the cilty, she was luck to have medical folks that understand the problems with saf, after meeting Reij Clan Matthias was part of a strike team that liberated Andor's Federation Councillor, Charivretha zh'Thane, from a radical faction that held her hostage. ( ) Phillipa was a capable counselor with a highly developed sense of professional ethics. She once refused to release details of her sessions with Shathrissia zh'Cheen to Colonel Kira Nerys and Lieutenant Ro Laren, unless they directly dealt with station security. ( ) In the aftermath of Elias Vaughn's injury that he suffered during the Borg Invasion of 2381 which left him comatose and near death, Matthias counseled his daughter, Prynn Tenmei. ( |Plagues of Night}}) Her assistant counselors aboard DS9 included Lieutenants Valeska Knezo and Hamish Collins. Following the Destruction of Deep Space 9 in 2383, Matthias and her staff relocated to Bajoran Space Central on Bajor, where Starfleet assigned her a third assistant counselor, Ensign Valinar. ( |Revelation and Dust}}) Lieutenant Commander Matthias was assigned to Deep Space 9 (II) prior to its official opening in August 2385. Due to the increased number of personnel and residents, chief medical officer Doctor Julian Bashir added a fourth assistant counselor to her staff, Ensign Delinia Phlox. ( |Revelation and Dust}}) ''Online'' timeline Sometime after 2385 she left DS9 to serve on the and then went on to serve at Starfleet Medical. She was offered the job of ship's counselor on the by Admiral Beverly Crusher in 2409, and was aboard the vessel when it traveled to Deep Space 9 to battle Kar'ukan's fleet. ( |Boldly They Rode}}) Appendices Background In Star Trek Online Matthias is voiced by , who also plays Subcommander Mivek, Admiral T'nae, and provides the voice for the Federation computer (following Majel Barrett's death). Appearances 2376 * * * |Andor: Paradigm}} 2409 * }} Connections External link * Category:Humans Category:Vulcans Category:Genetic hybrids Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet counselors Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:Deep Space 9 residents Category:Deep Space 9 (II) personnel